


agape

by oscillateswildly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillateswildly/pseuds/oscillateswildly
Summary: prompt fills from tumblr





	agape

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/pseuds/arroways) for this first prompt!

He keeps pounding, over and over, harder and faster and Rey thinks she may give out. She can’t possibly keep up with this brutal pace he’s set. 

“Ben, please,” she begs.

He lowers his fists and Rey drops her hold on the punching bag. 

“Why do you insist on practicing this style of fighting? We’ve got lightsabers and the Force, you know.”

“It’s how my Dad first taught me how to fight. He didn’t know any way else to get out of sticky situation. Sometimes it’s refreshing to feel the exertion.”

“But I’m sore, Ben. Can’t we take a break?”

“You’re sore, hmm?”

Rey slumps to the ground in dramatic flair. “I just want to lie here for the rest of forever.”

“Here, if you’re sore, let me help you stretch.”

She gives him a look. 

“What? Stretching will help!” He holds up his hands in mock innocent protest.

She knows where this is going to go. Where it always goes. She doesn’t mind. She’s okay getting a little more sore.

Rey rolls over, still lying flat on the ground. Ben approaches her, huffs and snakes an arm under her chest and pulls her up onto her hands and knees. His body covers hers as he pulls her back and her spine stretches, and honestly, it does feel incredible. One of his hands is planted over hers, but the other grips her waist and starts to slide down the waistband of her pants. He circles her opening and gives her clit a few rotations before he sinks a finger into her. Rey falls even more forward into the stretch.

“Ben, please.” She begs for the second time. 

He sits back and quickly makes work of removing his tunic and trousers. Rey wiggles her hips as much as possible, trying to get her pants down her legs. Ben comes to her rescue, sliding them down while simultaneously sliding into her.

He’s still got adrenaline from his brawling earlier. He’s thrusting fast and hard and Rey knows that it’s going to take a miracle to get her out of bed tomorrow. 

She pushes back against him, egging him on to the place they both want. She lifts her ass just a bit higher in the air and yes, that’s it. That’s where she needed him, where he needs her. Rey’s legs start to spasm and soon she’s losing control and clenching down on his dick, trying to keep him right there, forever. 

After a few more frantic pumps in and out of her, Ben draws out a groan as he spills inside her, gripping her hips to the point of possible bruising. 

Rey doesn’t mind. Sore muscles will be shared between both of them, and it’ll just be another excuse to spend time under the hot water of the ‘fresher together.


End file.
